The Cullen's Disover MSN!
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: What do the Cullen's talk about at night on MSN?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen's discover MSN!**

**Rosalie – the-glamorous-one**

**Alice – shopoholicx2**

**Edward – obsessivevamp**

**Carlisle – doctorwho2**

**Jasper – bettingonalice**

**Bella – biteme**

**Esme – mother-of-all-purposes**

**Emmett – iplaywithfood**

**Also including a surprise guest!**

**I don't own Twilight (neither have I even been on MSN before. So if I get stuff wrong, you'll know why)**

'_biteme' has signed in_

'_obsessivevamp' has signed in_

'_shopoholicx2' has signed in_

biteme: hey, alice!

shopoholicx2: hi bella!

biteme: how r u?

obsessivevamp: yep, i'm the invisible one

biteme: crap! sorry edward. i love you.

obsessivevamp: it's ok, bella. i love you too. *smiles*

'_doctorwho2' has signed in_

doctorwho2: hey, children. What's happening?

shopoholicx2: crap, he's monitoring us again.

doctorwho2: how did you know?

'_bettingonalice' has signed on_

bettingonalice: alice? i thought that I would find u here

shopaholicx2: and I knew that u would come here

biteme: edward, i hate being human. i don't want to sleep now

obsessivevamp: *sigh* bella, we will change you someday.

bettingonalice: *groans* not this conversation again.

'_bettingonalice' has signed out_

shopaholicx2: Jasper! come back

'_shopaholicx2' has signed out_

doctorwho2: Bella, we will change you, someday

biteme: well since you won't change me now, I'll go to sleep.

'_bite me' has signed off_

doctorwho2: Well, Edward it's just u and me now.

obsessivevamp: not for long.

'_iplaywithfood' has signed in_

iplaywithfood: what's happening?

obsessivevamp: nothing.

iplaywithfood: you are one odd Vampire. Come and hunt with me.

obsessivevamp: no, i just hunted before I got on here.

'_jessroxmysox' has signed in _

obsessivevamp: crap

jessroxmysox: what are you doing? Where's bel…. Holy cow! Whats going on here

obsessivevamp: what are you doing here, mike? This is private. Go away.

jessroxmysox: Cullen? No, I'm staying until bella comes. Vampire?

doctorwho2: edward, we have to go.

'_doctorwho2' has signed off_

'_obsessivevamp' has signed off_

iplaywithfood: so I guess it's just u and me now, hey Mike?

'_jessroxmysox' has signed off_

iplaywithfood: seriously? What did I do?

iplaywithfood: *waits*

iplaywithfood: k, im done

'_iplaywithfood' has signed off_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Hope you like the next bit!**

**Rosalie – the-glamorous-one**

**Alice – shopoholicx2**

**Edward – obsessivevamp**

**Carlisle – doctorwho2**

**Jasper – bettingonalice**

**Bella – biteme**

**Esme – mother-of-all-purposes**

**Emmett – iplaywithfood**

**Mike - jessroxmysox**

**And yet another surprise guest!**

'_obsessivevamp' has signed in_

'_biteme' has signed in_

'_iplaywithfood' has signed in_

biteme: hey guys! what's happening?

obsessivevamp: … you gave mike your MSN didn't you Bella?

biteme: yeah. Why?

iplaywithfood: your human friend came on looking for you when we were talking privately. You know vampire stuff.

biteme: crap! im so sorry! I didn't think of that.

obsessivevamp: it's ok. We left as soon as he got on.

'_mother-of-all-purposes' has signed in_

mother-of-all-purposes: hello children.

biteme: monitoring again? I guess its needed, since Emmett's on.

iplaywithfood: hey! That's an insult

mother-of-all-purposes: it's the truth, and you know it Emmett.

obsessivevamp: you've got to admit it em

'_the-glamorous-one' has singed in_

the-glamorous-one: hello family. Bella.

obsessivevamp: go away Rosalie.

the-glamorous-one: hey, eddie. Like your new screen name?

obsessivevamp: you're lucky I haven't hacked into your account yet, Rosalie. Be careful, I know all your details.

mother-of-all-purposes: children! Stop fighting. No one's hacking into anything.

obsessivevamp: yet.

'_the-glamorous-one' has singed off_

'_shopaholicx2' has signed on_

shopaholicx2: guys, why do I see your futures on this MSN thing abruptly disappearing?

biteme: woops. My fault.

obsessivevamp: what bella? what did you do?

'_dangerouslyunbalanced' has signed in_

dangerouslyunbalanced: hey, what's going on here? Bella?

obsessivevamp: what are you doing here, mongrel?

dangerouslyunbalanced: trying to talk to bella, leech.

mother-of-all-purposes: just stop it! all of you. I never thought that I would have to teach manner to a 107 year old.

dangerouslyunbalanced: your 107!? HAHA!

biteme: it's not funny jake. and you're interrupting our private conversation!

shopaholicx2: seriously guys, cut it out.

obsessivevamp: bella, why did you give him your MSN?

biteme: I gave it to him when you left me so I could do something.

obsessivevamp: oh

dangerouslyunbalanced: what's with the screen name, parasite?

obsessivevamp: none of your dog wax.

mother-of-all-purposes: I can see there is no point of me being here.

'_mother-of-all-purposes' has signed off_

'_shopaholicx2' has signed off_

biteme: why did alice go?

obsessivevamp: she's had enough bickering as well

iplaywithfood: hey dog.

biteme: I've had enough of this… impish behaviour. bye

'_biteme' has signed off_

obsessivevamp: I'm off

'_obsessivevamp' has signed off_

iplaywithfood: I guess it's just u and me now dog.

'_dangerouslyunbalanced' has signed off_

iplaywithfood: seriously what is wrong with me?

iplaywithfood: for goodness sakes. I know how to clear a room.

'_iplaywithfood' has signed off_

**Lol! Do you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**I enjoy writing this! **********

**Rosalie – the-pigheaded-one**

**Alice – shopoholicx2**

**Edward – shine-volvo-shine **

**Carlisle – doctorwho2**

**Jasper – bettingonalice**

**Bella – biteme**

**Esme – mother-of-all-purposes**

**Emmett – iplaywithfood**

**Mike – jessroxmysox**

**Jacob – dangerouslyunbalanced**

**And of course, another surprise guest (I'm full of surprises!)**

'_biteme' has signed in _

'_shopohlicx2' has signed in_

shopaholicx2: Hey Bella! We're on together! That's a first!

biteme: hi Alice. I know! We are never on here together.

shopaholicx2: *sighs* not for long though

biteme: what?

'_shine-volvo-shine' has signed in_

shine-volvo-shine: hi bella, hi alice…. why did you change my screen name alice?

shopaholicx2: *laughs* ha ha! I didn't like the other one. You needed something… else. And beside, I didn't change it, Bella did.

shine-volvo-shine: Bella?

biteme: *laughs* sorry Edward.

shine-volvo-shine: Nah, it's ok. wait till you see what I did with Rosalie's.

biteme: I hate to think

shopaholicx2: edward, you did a good job on this one.

shine-volvo-shine: thankyou Alice

biteme: ok, Edward, confess, what did you do?

shopaholicx2: you'll see in about… 5 minutes

biteme: *sarcastically* yippee I can't wait.

shine-volvo-shine: you know, this user name is actually slightly OK. better than obsessive vamp. Darn Rosalie.

shopaholicx2: Oh Yay! Rose decided to come on early today! I wish I could see her face!

biteme: I hate to imagine.

'_the-pigheaded-one' has signed in_

the-pigheaded-one: Hello. Wheres….. hang on…. EDWARD!!?!!

shine-volvo-shine: Yes, dearest Rosalie?

the-pigheaded-one: do you wish to die?

shine-volvo-shine: no

biteme: *laughs* Edward! Could you have done any better?

the-pigheaded-one: because I will cheerfully sell you off to the Volturi to die you mind reading monster freak thing!

shopaholicx2: Yes! I can't wait to see this!

biteme: what?

'_doctorwho2' has signed in_

doctorwho2: what's going on? Rosalie! Don't you dare call your brother names!!

biteme: Rosalie started it

shopaholcx2: I second that

shine-volvo-shine: I third it.

doctorwho2: *mutters* and I fourth it.

the-pigheaded-one: You are the worst people I've ever met. This. Means. War.

shine-volvo-shine: What? The war of the screen names or something?

the-pigheaded-one: yes. exactly that.

'_worlds-finest-dad' has signed on_

worlds-finest-dad: hey bells. Oh, I should have thought that you would have been on here talking to... this lot.

biteme: *sighs* yes Char… dad

worlds-finest-dad: why are you fighting? What's going on? And what's with that ridiculous username bella?

biteme: Edward and Rosalie are angry at each other. It's nothing. And the username? Oh, blame… Alice

the-pigheaded-one: we're not just angry with one another, we're furious!

bite: shut up Rosalie

shine-volvo-shine: I'm sorry Chief Swan. I was just leaving

'_shine-volvo-shine' has signed off_

biteme: you know I have homework to do. I better go.

'_biteme' has signed off_

the-pigheaded-one: I'm blowing this popsicle stand.

'_the-pigheaded-one' has signed off_

shopaholicx2: *yawns* it's getting late Charlie. I'm off to bed.

'_shopaholicx2' has signed off_

worlds-finest-dad: So it's just you and me now, hey now, Carlisle?

'_doctorwho2' has signed off (session time out)_

worlds-finest-dad: stuff this MSN thing.

'_worlds-finest-dad' has signed off_

 **Do you like it? I have to make sure each time, just in case I'm doing something wrong! ******

**Please Review!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not writing in such a long time! Too many assignments!!**

**But here's the next bit! ******

**Rosalie – psychopathic-blond**

**Alice – oversized-pixie**

**Edward – obsessive-idiot**

**Carlisle – doctorwho2**

**Jasper – bettingonalice**

**Bella – bella-vamps-up**

**Esme – mother-of-all-purposes**

**Emmett – iplaywithfood**

**Mike – jessroxmysox**

**Jacob – dangerouslyunbalanced**

**Charlie – worlds-finest-dad**

"_bettingonalice" has signed in_

"_oversized-pixie" has signed in_

oversized-pixie: Jasper… oh gosh, I knew Rosalie would do this.

bettingonalice: of course you did

"_bella-vamps-up" has signed in_

bella-vamps-up: hey jazz, hey alice… gosh, who did that?

oversized-pixie: Emmett. Rose did mine.

bella-vamps-up: did anyone change hers?

oversized-pixie: not that I know of. uh oh.

bella-vamps-up: what?

"_psychopathic-blond" has signed in_

psychopathic-blond: What the hell?

_1 minute later_

psychopathic-blond: why is no one answering?

bettingonalice: sorry rose, but I didn't change your screen name. *laughs*

oversized-pixie: I didn't change yours, rose. *giggles*

bella-vamps-up: iy twanst me eitehr

psychopathic-blond: and I thought mine was bad. why can't you type, freak?

bella-vamps-up: because I'm laughing.

oversized-pixie: crap

bettingonalice: what?

psychopathic-blond: she's having some stupid vision again I bet

"_dangerouslyunbalanced" has signed in_

psychopathic-blond: Oh. my gosh. it was you

dangerouslyunbalanced: what was me?

psychopathic-blond: I will kill you. I will tear you open and drink your smelly blood.

dangerouslyunbalanced: aww, am I really that bad?

bella-vamps-up: shut up, jake. why are you here, anyway?

dangerouslyunbalanced: cause I wanted to see the reaction the bondie here gave me.

psychopathic-blond: I will kill you

oversized-pixie: no one is going to die

dangerouslyunbalanced: how would you know, you can't see me

bettingonalice: shut up, mongrel.

bella-vamps-up: go away, Jacob.

dangerouslyunbalanced: why should i?

psychopathic-blond: I'm leaving. next time your on here, I would be warned.

"_psychopathic-blond" has signed off_

bettingonalice: go away.

dangerouslyunbalanced: no

bettingonalice: don't make me come over there.

dangerouslyunbalanced: is that a threat?

bettingonalice: damn straight

oversized-pixie: men

bella-vamps-up: I know.

'_obsessive-idiot' has signed in_

bella-vamps-up: finally, my man's here.

obsessive-idiot: I am. I hate Rosalie. but her screen names pretty good. Finally I can thank the dog.

dangerouslyunbalanced: awww, shucks.

obsessive-idiot: shut up. your glory shall be short lived, just like you.

oversized-pixie: go away Jacob. I can't see anything.

dangerouslyunbalanced: no

oversized-pixie: you are so immature.

bettingonalice: come on, alice. let's go.

"_bettingonalice" has signed off_

"_oversized-pixie' has signed off_

dangerouslyunbalanced: well I'm off

"_dangerouslyunbalanced" has signed off_

bella-vamps-up: ahh, they are all gone

obsessive-idiot: yes, finally.

bella-vamps-up: edward… when will you turn me?

obsessive-idiot: bella, do you know how much you would miss your family becoming a vampire? you wouldn't be happy.

bella-vamps-up: yes I would, I would be with you

"_Phoenix-mum-of-one" has signed in_

bella-vamps-up: mum?? oh. my. gosh.

Phoenix-mum-of-one: oh Bella, you are on here

obsessive-idiot: bella we have to go.

Phoenix-mum-of-one: oh no you don't. is that edward?

obsessive-idiot: yes, ignore the screen name

Phoenix-mum-of-one: your conversation has been strange.

bella-vamps-up: yeah, it's just us. we like to… roleplay as vampires. it's fun!

Phoenix-mum-of-one: sounds like a good idea!! ok, I'll play with you.

obsessive-idiot: we have to go. bella is sleepy.

Phoenix-mum-of-one: No! I just came on. let's start.

bella-vamps-up: we should go

Phoenix-mum-of-one: I stepped into the dark coffin, awaiting my fellow vampires to follow after me.

obsessive-idiot: bella, lets go

Phoenix-mum-of-one: I lay there, laughing evilly, my fangs showing

'_obsessive-idiot' has signed off_

bella-vamps-up: bye mum.

'_bella-vamps-up' has signed off_

Phoenix-mum-of-one: after I slept I crept up. I saw the sun and screamed as it burned me.

Phoenix-mum-of-one: where did you all go?

Phoenix-mum-of-one: fine then, be like that.

"_Phoenix-mum-of-one" has signed off_

**Lol! Did you like that one??? **

**Please Review!**


End file.
